


Estúpido Weasley

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Portuguese, Relationship Study, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ron Weasley era por deveras estúpido e Hermione Granger, apesar de ser incrivelmente inteligente, era por deveras boba por ele.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Estúpido Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Estúpido Weasley! Quem ligava se Hermione Granger não tinha amigos? Ela certamente não estava nem aí enquanto chorava no banheiro.

_“Dane-se a palavra “amigos”!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Fora junto com Harry Potter ajudar Hermione Granger que estava presa com um trasgo perigoso no banheiro das meninas. Ora, depois de todas as coisas horríveis que ele disse sobre ela!

_“Que hipocrisia!”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Estava sempre pisando no pé de Hermione Granger, um atrapalhado! Será que ele não podia olhar para onde andava?

_“Ai, que desastrado!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Para quê fora defender Hermione Granger das palavras terríveis de Draco Malfoy com sua varinha remendada? Apenas para terminar vomitando lesmas nojentas!

_“Obrigada, Ron… eu acho...”_

Estúpido Weasley! Não sabia cuidar direito de seu rato idiota, Perebas, e ainda culpava o gato inocente de Hermione Granger! O pobre Bichento não fazia mal à uma mosca!

_“Argh, Ron! Não foi ele!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Se desculpando daquele jeito com Hermione Granger, mal sabia articular as palavras! Ainda assim a garota atirou-se nos braços dele. Ah, Boba Granger!

_“Ah, Ron, eu perdôo você.”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Completamente obcecado por Victor Krum! Hermione Granger realmente achava que ele poderia concentrar todo aquele fanatismo nas aulas e nas lições-de-casa.

_“Vá ler o livro de Feitiços e pare de brincar com esse boneco idiota!"  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Olhando descaradamente para as moças da Beauxbatons, fazendo Hermione Granger revirar os olhos. Será que ele não percebia que não era nada discreto?

_“Hum. A qualquer momento o seu pescoço vai virar tanto, Ron, que não ficará muito diferente do Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça."_

Estúpido Weasley! Estragando o baile de inverno daquele jeito! Quem ele pensava que era para ficar emburrado com Victor Krum por ele ter levado Hermione Granger ao baile? Logo depois de ter deixado ela como última opção!

_“Ron, você é um grande imbecil!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Será que notara o vestido azul de Hermione Granger? Será que percebera seus cabelos penteados de um modo diferente? Será que pensara no quanto ela estava bonita?

_“Por que eu estou pensando nisso? Concentre-se, Hermione! Você está com raiva dele, muita raiva!”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Com ciúmes do convite que Victor Krum fizera à Hermione Granger para visitá-lo na Bulgária! É, com ciúmes. Nada, nada discreto.

_“Ron com ciúmes?!”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Lançando à Hermione Granger olhares que queriam dizer muito e ao mesmo tempo nada. O que ele estava pensando? Por que fazia a garota se sentir tão dispersa?

_“Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça, Ron.”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Beijando Lavender Brown na frente de Hermione Granger! Quem disse que ela ligava? E daí que saiu correndo e chorando? Isso não significava nada! Absolutamente nada!

_“Danem-se os dois! Eu não me importo!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Murmurando o nome de Hermione Granger enquanto dormia! Mas que idiota! Mal viu a garota segurar sua mão com força e alegria, mal viu a satisfação nos olhos dela quando foi Lavender Brown quem saiu correndo e chorando.

_“Você é uma pessoa horrível, Hermione! Pobre Lavender! Ao menos Ron gosta de m… Não, não seja boba, Granger.”_

Estúpido Weasley! Além de olhar para Hermione Granger com mais amor do que era capaz de guardar para si, ele agora também sorria para ela com o mesmo sentimento. A todo instante, fazendo o coração da jovem pular no peito.

_“Você definitivamente está sendo boba, Hermione. Ron é só seu amigo.”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Fazendo Hermione Granger se preocupar daquele jeito! Indo embora no meio da guerra e abandonando-a junto com Harry Potter! Tudo por causa de bobagens! Não, tudo por causa da maldita horcrux que ele não queria tirar do pescoço!

_“Ron… por favor, volte, não seja estúpido!”  
_

Estúpido Weasley! Retornando como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda esperando que Hermione Granger o recebesse de braços abertos! Só nos sonhos dele é claro! Aqueles tapas foram bem merecidos, foram sim!

_“Argh, Ron, você foi um estúpido como sempre!”_

Estúpido Weasley! Não…

Boba Granger! Atirando-se nos braços de Ron Weasley e o beijando na boca com todo o entusiasmo do mundo! No meio de uma batalha ainda! O que ela poderia fazer? Estava apaixonada pelo Estúpido Weasley desde… desde sempre… desde não se sabe quando…

_“Hermione. Está. Me. Beijando. O que..."_

Estúpido Weasley! Olhando daquele jeito para ela outra vez, todo atrapalhado, Hermione Granger apenas esperava que ele não pisasse acidentalmente no seu vestido de noiva. Mas se não o fizesse não seria o bobalhão por quem ela havia se apaixonado, não é mesmo?

_“Olhe só para mim, a Boba Granger a caminho do altar para se tornar a Sra. Estúpido Weasley!”_


End file.
